Your not worth the tears
by kuraimoto
Summary: After the words Sai has told Sakura. Sakura runs to "confess" her love to Naruto; but along her journey she bumps into Gaara and his siblings and follows them to the kage summit. Will she run in the arms of her past love Sasuke or will the young kazekage make her see the past is behind them.
1. Chapter 1

It worries me that I had to leave my master alone...in the place I use to call home before Pain decided to destroy it; but this had to be done. I had to make Naruto stop… stop doing this guilty promise I gave him. I had to move on from Sas-Uchina. Kiba and the others decided to come follow me but I had to do this alone. I had to make him stop on my own. I started it with those tears and "love" for that traitor.

As I make Kiba and them fall asleep with the pills I slipped in their food; I quickly go in the snow storm and try to find Naruto and Kakashi. Instead I bumped into the sand siblings. I bowed my head to the Kazekage and ask if they had seen Naruto but shake their heads saying they were going to the kage summit right now.

My fist tightens in my hands as I look down at the ground. Angry for what the elders have done for naming Danzo the Hokage. My master is not died! She will come back to take the title! For now I forced and begged the Kazekage to take me which he agreed well...he just said "hn" and I took it as a yes. The only sentence I heard from him is to call him Gaara.

As we walked towards the building three men appear in front of the huge door. Two wearing scarfs around their necks but one had a scar by its eye and were bald. The other had hair and almost looked like a samurai. Just not with the army. The man in front of them wore a hat almost like a bandage on his head and had a long mustache.

"We've been waiting for you Kazekage. I am the leader of the land of iron. My name is Mifune. "The man with bandages on his head said. Gaara lowers his scarf from his mouth and speaks. "Nice to meet you. I am Gaara, the Kazekage"

Kankuro, his older brother was beside me and shivers with I think if I noticed frozen tears in his eyes. "God! It's cold! Total opposite from the land of wind!" He said sneezing. "Please come in. I'll have some tea set out for you." Mifune says and walks in following behind him the two scarf men, then us.

We sit in a large room, tea waiting to be served. Kankuro and Temari introduce themselves as Gaara's siblings and bodyguards. Mifune looks at me then with a sort of glare and confusion as to why I am with them as well and sees the leaf symbol on my headband.

"Are you not from the leaf? Are you not supposed to escort your Hokage?" He asks me which I give him a sad smile and nod that I am a leaf ninja. "My apologies for being here. My master the Hokage. Lady Tsunade is if you may know healing from the injuries that have destroyed our village. I am not an escort for the replacement Hokage at this moment. Please do not blame the Kazekage for him bringing me here. I have forced and begged with him to bring me. I would have followed anyway even if he refused." I said bowing my head.

Mifune only nods and walks out of the room before telling us to enjoy our stay. Worry fills into my eyes since I had no idea if he would allow me to stay with them or leave now. I didn't unpack my stuff just to make sure. I walk out of room to explore a bit of the surrounding of the place. It was shaped like a pyramid but has almost like a maze surround in it. Hidden away from the three huge mountains they called the three howling wolves.

It was then my mind stops spacing out and I hear people. Two men and a woman. I turn to see by the entrance a short old man, a woman with short black hair and a huge fat- I mean chubby young men holding two huge boxes. Their outfits were red and yellow and had the symbol of earth on their headbands. The old man must have been the Tsuchikage for he had the kage hat. The woman was laughing about something towards the Tsuchikage which he gave her a glare and winced in pain.

I approached them softly and quietly, hoping to help the Tsuchikage. "Umm...excuse me. But you seem to be in pain. I'm a medininja. If you don't mind, can I help you ease the pain?" I ask bowing to the Tsuchikage. They only stared, but soon the Tsuchikage nodded and I give a smile kneeling down to replace his hand by his back with mine. A green glow appears on my hand as I ease the pain away from his back.

As I finish with what I could give the Tsuchikage I bow my head to him giving him a smile. He stares at my headband and gives a smirk. "It would seem the Hokage has beaten me here." He says. Before I could tell him I didn't know if the Hokage was here, Temari called my name for dinner had appeared. I give a bow again to the Tsuchikage and run off towards Temari to go inside our room.

We ate in silence till Gaara finally spoke to me. "You said you were looking for Naruto. Are you on a mission with him?" He asks. I stare at him and shake my head. Putting down my bowl of food and placing my hands together in front of table. "I'm on two missions. One that I personally am doing on my own. The other that requires you. I was hoping after finishing my first mission I would go to Suna to speak with you, but as you can see I stumped upon you. My mission was to go find Naruto and stop him from finding the Raikage. For I have given him...a truly guilty and stupid promise long ago. I know that he will probably not give up and refuse to stop this but...I must try. Since it would seem the Raikage will appear here for the summit. I was hoping to speak with him to know if had saw Naruto. The other mission. My main mission from lady shizune was to go to Suna after the kage summit and speak with you about the medical ninjas and herbs." I said telling him the whole truth. I had no idea why. Maybe since he knows Naruto as well as I do he would maybe help me in trying to convince him.

Gaara nods then stares off into space not looking at me in the eyes as he spoke. "Naruto won't give up, but as you said before. At least you can try. As for your main mission. We will take you back to Suna and discuss that later on. For now unpack your stuff. Also you will join Temari and Kankuro at the meeting." He says and resumes eating.

I stare at Gaara wide eye, and then turn to his siblings who were also shock as well. "Gaara are you sure about that? Her business is with us at Suna. Why should Sakura have to listen in on the meeting?" Temari asks which Kankuro agreed with a nod. "It would seem rude of us to leave her here alone in the room. Plus she might find out more stuff about Naruto in the meeting." Gaara says and we all leave it at that.

When it was time for the meeting. I tried to consider just me being here, Gaara did not want that and we all walked into the meeting room. We were up above, sitting on a bench. Covered by the symbol of the wind as we watch Gaara and the other kages sit in a almost half circle. Placing their kage hats in front of them. I felt out of place. The other kages had two people to bring while Gaara had three. One of them not even being from his village and supposed to be here!

I look leaning forward by Temari to see Mifune and the two scarf men again behind him as he takes his seat. "Since you have all place your hats in front of you let me introduce myself. I am Mifune, your Moderator. We are here for the Raikage has asked for a meeting. Let the meeting begin." Mifune says and the lights shut off only leaving 5 little lights on that shine on all the kages.

"I'll go first so listen up." Gaara says placing his hands by his mouth. The Tsuchikage smirks and looks at Gaara. "The makeup of the 5 kages sure has changed. You must be something special to be named Kazekage at your age.

Your father must have taught you right? But apparently he forgot to install you manners." He says.

Gaara only stares the Tsuchikage before answering. "I guess. Maybe that's why I'm Kazekage." He answers and you hear laughs from the Tsuchikage come out him. "Cheeky brat" he says with a glare and smirk. "Tsuchikage please stop interrupting. Kazekage please continue." A woman with long brown spiked hair says to Gaara. She must be the Mizukage.

"I'm a former host." I hear Gaara start off, but soon turn my attention to Kankuro for he had started a conversation with Temari. "Who does that Tsuchikage think he is?" He says. Temari silently him as we hear Gaara speak. "Akatsuki captured me and nearly killed me extracting the beast. That's why I believe the Akatsuki are very dangerous. I requested aid from the other kages, but they all ignored me. Expect for the former Hokage. Though at this point, with so many hosts captured, it's too late for aid." Ending it at that.

"Hmph! If a country has had its host captured, it has no business giving other countries orders! It's an embarrassment!" Tsuchikage responded. "You should have tried to recover it in secret! Once it's stolen, you can't expect other countries to help you!"

"Appearance...honor...I don't have time for ridiculous old fashion-thinking." Gaara says and receives a glare and an ugly angry face from the Tsuchikage. "Just because the beasts have been stolen is no reason to be afraid. It takes time, knowledge and skill to able to control them. "The Mizukage said.

"The host must grow with the beasts in order to adapt to them. Even when control is difficult. It won't happen immediately. Right Kazekage?" Tsuchikage said but gets no respond from Gaara. It was then that Danzo finally spoke that the attentions of the other kages has turned to him. "In any event, the only ones who can truly be said to have controlled the beasts are Madara Uchiha, 1st Hokage Hashirama, and maybe the 4th Mizukage Yagura and the Raikage brother Killerbee." He states.

It was then everyone felt a strange vibe coming from the Raikage as we quickly see his fist being raised as everyone goes to defend their kages. The lights are all on now. I come join along with them for it is what I owe Gaara for bringing me here. "Quit you yapping!" The deep voice of the Raikage snaps as he damages the table with his fist. His bodyguards protecting him as everyone is protecting their own. Kankuro and Temari were closer to the Raikage as I more in the back close to Gaara.

Mifune gives a sigh before ending the silence. "We are here to talk. Please refrain from such displays of rudeness." He says. "Stand down, Fu, Torune." Danzo says to his bodyguards as they relax their movements and return to their seats. "You too. Kankuro, Temari." Gaara says. I just stare at him which he stares back as I feel the eyes of Danzo and the Tsuchikage upon me as to why maybe why I am their and also why I am a third party to the Kazekage and not the Hokage. "Ao, Chojiro, it's all right." The Mizukage says and they nod. The Tsuchikage just moves his head to back to his bodyguards and they return as they were like the rest of us.

"Konoha, Iwa, Suna, Kiri! Akatsuki is made up of all the missing ninja from your villages! And that's not all!" The Raikage states. "I know that there are those among you, including former kages, who have used Akatsuki for their own purposes!" He snaps. "Used Akatsuki?" Gaara says confused.

"I don't trust you! I had no intention of speaking with you! I called you all here to find out where your true loyalties lie!" The Raikage yells at the other kages. "What do you mean by 'used Akatsuki'" Gaara asks to the Raikage. The Raikage points at Gaara. "You're the Kazekage! Hasn't anyone told you anything! Go ask your elders! You used Akatsuki in your own war!" The Raikage snaps.

I had to go with Gaara on this. I had no idea that the Akatsuki were being used. Let alone know about them. It would seem my mission would have to wait once we return.

"The great countries are enjoying a time of peace...they are moving from military expansion to disarmament. As tension ease between the countries, the threat of war grows smaller. Military villages are a drain on a country's resources." Tsuchikage says turning to Gaara, informing him. "But there is a risk. What if a war suddenly breaks out!? They can't rely on untested ninja in the heat of battle. They'd lose the war."

"So one way of dealing with that was to use a mercenary force...like the Akatsuki?" Gaara says. "It would take time and money for a village to build such a force themselves. But Akatsuki were professionals. And they could be hired for relatively little. Furthermore they always had good results." Tsuchikage says. He would say more than it was then the Raikage spoke. "I don't hear it Tsuchikage!" He snaps as the Tsuchikage gives a "humph" saying nothing more.

"Suna used Akatsuki to destroy Konoha! Orochimaru! It's unclear whether he was still a member of Akatsuki at the time. Both the former Kazekage and Hokage ending up dying. I can't help but think that must have been part of someone's plot." The Raikage says as he stares at Danzo. For which he gets no respond from him and turns towards the Mizukage. "Kirigakure you are the most suspicious! You have no diplomatic relations with other countries and there are rumors that Akatsuki was formed there!"

The Mizukage says nothing and looks down till finally she stares back at the Raikage. "To tell the truth...there are suspicions that my predecessor...the 4th Mizukage was controlled by someone. It must have been the Akatsuki but I didn't make a big deal out of it." She says.

"You all-watch your tongue Raikage!" Tsuchikage says cutting off the Raikage. "It's because you were continuing to amass power and techniques during this time of disarmament, that the other countries were forced to hire the Akatsuki in the first place!" He states.

"What!" The Raikage says in disbelief. "Before this devolves into more fighting there's something I want to tell you all." Danzo says finally speaking. "What is it!?" Raikage says slamming his fist loudly on the table. "Akatsuki's leader is almost certainly Madara Uchiha!" He says.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone's face was shocked for what they have just heard; even all of us were surprised. "I thought he was longed since dead." The Tsuchikage said looking at Danzo. "I don't understand it, either but our source is certain." Danzo said. "I never imagined he was literally a monster." Tsuchikage said still staring at Danzo.

"As a neutral country I have to say, the leader of the Akatsuki read the signs of the times. He used the stability and the suspicion of the other countries to increase his own power. At this rate, even the land of iron. But there's always a silver lining. It's rare for the five kages to come together like this. What do you say? Until Akatsuki is taken care of...what do you think of forming a five-village alliance?" Mifune says.

"An alliance!?" Raikage shouts. "I think it's a good idea. We're in a state of emergency. We have to cooperate. "Danzo comments.

"The chain of command should be uniform. We need to avoid any further confusion." Mifune says. "So...the question is who will have authority over this new army?" Tsuchikage questions.

"You will only fight amongst yourselves. So i would like you to respect my position as a neutral party. I will decide who among is best suited for the job." Mifune says. I turn my attention to Danzo for I see a smirk come upon his face. I guess he believes he would get chosen and think my master will never awake! I only hoped Mifune will pick Gaara, even if he was too young.

"The only host left is Konoha's nine tailed beast. I think it will be the key to all of this. What do you say? Will you allow the Hokage to lead the alliance?" Mifune says. "What!" The Tsuchikage and Raikage say at the same time! How could Mifune pick him! He hasn't even spoken that much during this meeting. Neither did the Mizukage.

"If you'll have me, I'd be honored to take the position." Danzo says nodding his head. "Why him!? He is the embodiment of darkness in the ninja world!" Raikage yells. "We can't trust him!"

I had to agree with Raikage. Even though the elders trusted Danzo to being Hokage. I always felt a bad vibe about him. "Then who?" Mifune asks. "No one from my village is involved with the Akatsuki! I am the only one truthfully worthy enough to-I do not agree." Mifune says cutting off the Raikage.

"What!" Raikage snaps. Mifune points to the damage done by the Raikage's fist on the desk. "It's true that some amount of emotion and power is necessary to lead so many strong warriors; but someone like you who lets his emotions control him will destroy the alliance, as surely as you have destroyed the table." Mifune points out. The Raikage only growls.

"I am simply offering my suggestion as a neutral party. The Kazekage is too young to lead. The other countries will never accept it. Even addressing him as Kazekage is hard for some." Mifune states. I get angry. But why am I? Its true Gaara is young, but he has proven himself many times that he is worth the title of Kazekage. Plus after lady Chiyo giving her own life to him. That's something worth knowing on for how well he could be leader if you just give him a chance.

"The Tsuchikage on the other hand, is too old and is seen as having mobility problems. Furthermore, he has been using Akatsuki too many times. He is the least trustworthy." Mifune points out to the Tsuchikage. Only to get an "Hmph" by the Tsuchikage.

"Kirigakure is the seat of the Akatsuki." Mifune says turning his comments to the Mizukage. "If the Mizukage were in charge, there would be worries about information leaks. This would be concern about spies too." Mifune then turns his attention back on Danzo.

"I don't know what Akatsuki plans with the tailed beasts, but we can't let them have the nine-tails beast. And the nine-tails beast to Konoha; it's only fair right that the Hokage should undertake this." Mifune finishes.

"I refuse to be part of any alliance that would require my village to reveal its intentions!" The Raikage shouts. I hear a whisper from Mizukage's bodyguards. Something about preparing for battle. We're they going to try to attack one of the kages! I turn to look at Temari but she was busy listening to the kages. I stare at the Mizukage's bodyguards just in case they made any sudden move.

It was then the guy with the eye patch moves and gets off the bench leaving his comrade behind to stand behind the Mizukage. "Hokage! Let me see the eye beneath those bandages!" He says. I stand up now while Temari and Kankuro look at me confused. If Danzo has done anything during this meeting, I will make him pay! "What's going on?" Tsuchikage asks.

"Apparently his right eye was stolen and implanted from Shisui Uchiha. Shisui had the power to get into his opponents mind and control them. It's one of the most powerful eye techniques! His opponents wouldn't even realize they were being controlled!" The guy with the eye patch says.

It was then I was now standing behind the Hokage, fist glowing blue and anger and hate showing in my eyes. "I knew the elders shouldn't have placed you as Hokage!" I say.

"Hokage! Are you controlling Mifune?" Raikage asks. Mifune looks shocked for he felt nothing. "My own right eye is a souvenir of my battle with a hyuga, so I can't judge you on that account, but my right eye saw through your illusion placed on the 4th Mizukage, so you can't fool me and-you bastard!" Raikage yells cutting off the eye patch man.

It was then a big huge plant came right up in the center of tables and opened up to see a half white man. "Hellllooo~" the man says. Everyone's guards are up and ready for defending their kages. Gaara was up as well having Kankuro hold his gourd for him. "Now what!" Raikage snaps. "The Akatsuki?" Danzo says confused. "Looks like it." Tsuchikage smirks.

"Sasuke Uchiha is here; somewhere...the question is where?" The half white man says. My eyes go wide when he says Sasuke is here in the summit! "How can he be here!?" I question in my mind. "What is he looking for? What does he want now? Does he want to try to fight the 5 kages?" Now was not the time to get weak! I focused my attention again to the half white man she spoke once more. "Let's all for search for Sasuke! Come on!" He says. God is this guy part of the Akatsuki or what?

"Sasuke…" Gaara says. "What's he doing here?" Kankuro asks confused.

"The one with sharingan." Mizukage says. "He also killed Zabuza and Haku!" The eye with the patch says. "_What_!" I thought. "_Sasuke didn't kill them! Haku sacrificed himself for Zabuza and then Zabuza took out as many men as he could before he died_!"

"Who's he?" The cubby guy by Tsuchikage asked. "A member of the Akatsuki, I'm pretty sure." Tsuchikage answers. In blink of an eye the Raikage had just appeared before the white half man and had him by the throat! "Wow he's fast!" I thought.

"Where is Sasuke!? Answer me!" Raikage yells holding the man tightly but the grip. "If you don't answer me, I won't go easy on you!" The half man smirks before answering. "Oh fine, I guess I'll give you a hint." He says sarcastically. It was then I heard a bone crack and the man moved no more. "_Did the Raikage just kill him_!?" I thought.

"Shi! Let's get started." Raikage says. The blonde hair man I believe is Shi nods. "There was no reason to kill him." I hear the Mizukage say. "If you have captured him, you might have been able to get some Intel on the Akatsuki out of him."

"There's no one in the Akatsuki who would betray it. Their all hardcore." Gaara said looking at the Mizukage. It was then that Mifune gave orders to the two scarf men who were named Okisuke and Urakaku to search for Sasuke and prepare for battle.

"You with the white eye!" Raikage points at the eye patch man. "Keep an eye on the Hokage!" It was then the Raikage turned around and punched a huge hole in the wall. "Shi! Darui! Let's go" he says and runs off.

The man with the sword I presume was Darui turned to us with a smile, starching the back of his head and apologizing for what the Raikage has done by damaging the table and wall. "Good grief how rude! He always was an unruly child. That hasn't changed since he became kage." Tsuchikage says with a smirk.

It was then the scarf man that looked like a samurai turned to the eye patch man. "Ao...I would like to confirm whether the Hokages doujutsu is still alive."

"No, right now his chakra flow is in his meridian system is calm. The jutsu is disengaged. "The eye patch man says who is named Ao. I was still angry. Chakra still flowing in my hand as his bodyguards watches me. I finally stop the glow in my hand and walk slowly towards Kankuro and the others but never leaving my sight on Danzo.

"Calm down. It's not a doujutsu that I can use whenever I like." Danzo says. "I'll be the one to decide on that. You're not the kind of man to be trusted." Ao says.

"I cannot believe the Byakugan was leaked. If there was a traitor within one of Konoha's hyuga, they'd been killed immediately." Danzo comments. "You're surely planning on disposing of me now that I know your secret, but don't think it will be that easy to do." Ao says.

"When the time comes ill fight. Since the jutsu that manipulated the 4th Mizukage and that eye power most likely have a connection to them." Mizukage says giving a bit of glare to Danzo.

"Hokage, ninjutsu is strictly forbidden here." Mifune states. "You have broken our trust and to think that even you didn't play your hand I would have likely have chosen you anyhow."

"The fact that it was only likely was what troubled me. For the sake of protecting the shinobi world, I plan on using whatever means necessary." Danzo says. "This world is meant to be united. Just as the shodai Hokage, Hashirama, once gathered the clans to be a village. This time it is to gather the villages and unite them into a single shinobi world. Yet, in this meeting, there was no unification into one shinobi world. Nothing changes when we waste time doing things morally. All that leads to the "Akatsuki" crushing the shinobi world. "

Danzo must of had time thinking this through, but we will not be ordered around like dogs! "It takes time to come to fruition." Tsuchikage points out. "If you rush things, you won't be able to see your own surroundings and end up failing miserably; which is where you're at right now. Well that dream is just useless talk after all! Even if you had good intentions, the consequences of those actions would only give birth to distrust, Ill will and hatred. Danzo right now I can't even trust what you say."

I had to agree with the Tsuchikage on this. He might be short and old but he speaks truthfully good words. "Whether there is trust or not; the consequences are necessary." Danzo says.

"If that's what the world is, if that's what people are, then there is no future left for us." Gaara says calmly looking at the ground. "Sharing with one another, trusting each other...if we were to stop doing those things; the only thing left in this world would be fear. Acting without taking into account the ethics of the situation, to the current me, would be akin to accepting that you've given up."

I knew Gaara at the last part was thinking about Naruto. He would always go into action without taking in everything else till later. "You sure express difficult things quite simply. Yet you still know nothing about managing a village, kid." Tsuchikage says. I give him a glare; why does no one see that Gaara has been an amazing leader for his age! I could tell the Tsuchikage was looking at me and taking in the glare I gave him before speaking again.

"If there's anything you'd like to learn from us now, go ahead and ask. As your senpai, we'll be sure to answer everything right Danzo?" Tsuchikage says with a laugh. I take a step forward, as well did Kankuro. "What the hell did you say old man!?" Kankuro snaps holding up his fist. "Stop it Kankuro! Even now he's the Tsuchikage. He's a leader of another village." Temari says blocking Kankuro's way.

"Then I would like to ask one thing." Gaara says. "Of course! I'll answer whatever you'd like to know." Tsuchikage says in a sarcastic way.

"When did all of you throw yourselves away?" Gaara asks and leaves the Tsuchikage wide eye and mouth wide open. None of the other kages said a word either. I give a smile for what Gaara just did, leaving them speechless. It was then I saw that Gaara was looking at me from the corner of his eye that I blushed and quickly looked down at the ground.

"_What is wrong with you sakura_!? _Why are blushing and looking away from Gaara_!?" I thought. I told a deep breath and picked my head up staring at Kankuro since he crossed his arms staring at the Tsuchikage and giving a "heh" spoke to him. "Now then Gaara, what are we gonna to about this now? Sasuke Uchiha, even if we were to cooperate with Konoha and participate in the recovery mission, right now he's falling in line with the 'Akatsuki'" Temari says.

"_Oh my god_! _How could I have forgotten Sas-Uchiha is here_! _What am I gonna do_! _My mission was to find Naruto to stop him from talking the Raikage about killing Sasuke and to let him. Now he's here and the Raikage is going after him_!" I thought. I may have looked calm and cool staring at Gaara waiting for his order but inside I was crazy and panicking.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." Gaara says before leaving his siblings and me with the other kages and bodyguards. Kankuro still had his gourd so how was he to fight!? Kankuro and Temari follow soon after but I stayed behind not knowing what to do.

"He sure to you there old man!" The woman with the short black hair says to the Tsuchikage with a smirk. "Shut up!" Tsuchikage says with a blush. "Tsuchikage what are we going to do? Are we going into battle?" The chubby young man asks. "You idiot! What the hell am I gonna do if I throw out my back!" Tsuchikage snaps. "I want to meet Sasuke! The guy who beat deidara!" The short black hair girl says.

"_What_! _He beat deidara! But I thought we did! You mean deidara avoided that huge jutsu Kakashi used_!?" I thought. "Do what you want! But if you get in the Raikage's way, you'll end of dead. So don't interfere." Tsuchikage warns her.

"Alright! What are you gonna do Akatsuchi" the woman asks the chubby man. "I can't go in case something happens to Tsuchikage's back. So I'll stay here with him." Akatsuchi says.

It was then I heard whispers coming from Danzo's bodyguards. "Danzo for the purpose of collecting the sharingan, please allow one of us to go." The man with the long orange hair says.

"We'll have all of you Konoha just as you are! Raikage entrusted me with that!" Ao yells pointing to them. It was then his bodyguards prepared to fight. "Fu! Torune! Stop it! We will sit quietly." Danzo commands. I was part of Konoha as well and stare at Ao to see if he was making me stay as well. Since I saw nothing for he was paying too much attention to Danzo I left going to find Gaara and the others...fighting Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard the loud crashing and earthquakes coming from somewhere. I ran towards it to see the whole place destroyed; the only thing holding the roof secured were the pillars which weren't many left.

I see the Raikage and Sasuke fighting. Also noticing the Raikages left hand is gone! I didn't see Gaara or his siblings anywhere! Did they take another route? It was then I saw long red hair. "That couldn't be Gaara!" I thought. I followed the long red head to see a woman with the Akatsuki cloak on; cheering for Sasuke every time he hit the Raikage.

It was then she turned to look at me that she came running head on towards me. I didn't want to make us both fall by punching the floor so I dodged her attacked and kicked her hard, sending her flying towards the wall and breaking it a bit. Blood starts to come out a bit of her mouth as she coughs.

I slowly walk towards her as I lift her up by the collar and put my glowing fist close to her face. "Who are you? And why are you cheering for Sasuke? Are you one of his followers?" I ask her. She says nothing but has fears written in her eyes.

It was then that black fire was coming our way. I close my eyes but then open them to see that sand had grabbed the fire and knocked them towards the pillars. I look down to see Gaara and his siblings by the Raikage; and...A purple glowing rib cage surrounding Sasuke! What was going on!?

"Gaara." Sasuke says. "Why did you interfere Kazekage!?" Raikage snaps. "If I don't like your answer, I won't let you off easily!"

"If you had continued to attack, the black flames would have harmed you more." Gaara points out. "Besides I want to talk to Sasuke Uchiha!" The Raikage merely "hmph".

"Your eyes are still the same." Gaara states but gets no respond from Sasuke. "I've realized that living for revenge doesn't solve anything. It's not too late for you...don't escape into your own little world possessed by hatred. You won't be able to return."

"So? If I come back...what is there for me?" Sasuke asks. His voice got deeper...and has more hatred and darkness then before. "Gaara...don't bother. If he could be convinced, Naruto would not have failed. He's a criminal now, a member of the Akatsuki...he's not like you." Kankuro points out.

"Besides the Raikage and others harmed by the Akatsuki won't stay silent. By attacking the summit, he's guaranteed he'll be an internationally criminal...he has no future." Temari says. It seemed to be though that Gaara would not have it.

"Sasuke, you and I are alike. We have walked through the darkness of this world. That's why we are able to see even a the silver of light. Back then...and even now." Gaara try's once more.

"I have long since closed my eyes. My only goal is in the darkness!" Sasuke states with a smirk. "Don't make this personal...you're the Kazekage." Kankuro says quietly. "Gaara..." Temari says. "I know..." Gaara says, from afar it looked like he shed a tear...but then it happens so fast that this red head slapped me letting go of her. I wipe off the bit of smug I had on my cheek and give a smirk. It was then a huge purple skeleton appears above Sasuke and me and her stare at it with awe.

"Gaara my defenses are even stronger and powerful than yours." Sasuke says. "Is this the power of darkness?" Gaara asks staring at the skeleton. "Only those who possess they double mangekyo can use this power." Sasuke says and slashes the pillars away. As everything warts to collapse I noticed that girl was still coming to attack me. I dodge once again and kick her out of my sight only to be falling very quickly towards the ground. I see the hand of the purple skeleton grab the girl and throw her on the safe side of the building as I feel something warp around my waist and bring quickly towards the shelter from the falling ceiling.

It was then I look up from the ground to see Gaara raising his arms high so none of us could get injured. That man Darui was under our cover as well. "Sorry Kazekage" he says. "It would seem that Sasuke took this opportunity to escape." Kankuro states as Gaara moves the huge boulders to the side.

"After him now!" Raikage commands. "It looks like he is going up above." Shi says, but we all try to rescue the remaining samurai that have remained and were injured. It was as we were half way back to the meeting room that something white started appearing on us all. It was then that the face of that half man before surrounding our whole body! I quickly tried to punch my way through him but nothing worked! It was then that some of the sand came to my rescue and took some off of me for me to escape. I give a smile to Gaara as a way of thanking him as we all continued towards the meeting room.

It was then we entered the room from the huge hole to find one of Mizukage's bodyguards helpless with the white man on him. Kankuro helps him out as I search around for Sasuke but find only the red head and Danzo and them gone! "Where's Sasuke!?" The Raikage asks. "I

Smashed him to bits." The Tsuchikage says with a smirk. The Tsuchikage actually defeated Sasuke! So then it was all over...the guilt should we gone now...

"What! That was my job!" The Raikage yells. "You still have a chance, so quit your whining Raikage." A man with a deep voice says. The man with the orange mask before I say in that mission with everyone appeared again. "Sasuke!" The red hair lady yells with relief in her voice.

"My name is Madara Uchiha, and I have come to explain something to you all that I want to make clear." The masked man says. "What!?" Raikage asks. "I want to tell you about my goal, the moons eye plan." He says. "It appears what Shi said is true...the Hokage has escape." Raikage says looking around. "That because of Sasuke." Tsuchikage says. It was then in another blind of an eye Raikage appears close to Madara's face but only to phase out of Madara not even touching him and punching another huge hole in the wall.

It was then that Sasuke was sucked up into his eye! Teleported maybe to somewhere. But where? "I have no interest in hearing the twisted plans of Akatsuki. I cannot understand you people!" The Raikage says wiping the dust out of him. "Hand Sasuke over!" He commands.

"First you listen to my explanation. I may comply depending on your answer." Madara says landing on the ground towards the red hair girl. "Let's just calm down about this Raikage. Let's hear what he has to say, and then we make our decision." Tsuchikage says which I now noticed was floating in the air!

"Heal Sasuke up for me." Madara says sucking up the red hair lady as well in his eye. "That must be Madaras jutsu." Kankuro says. "Looks like time space ninjutsu." Temari points out.

Madara then jumps back up towards the benches and sits down. "Now than it looks like your all ready to listen, ladies and gentlemen." He starts. "Why is it that you seek to win over Sasuke?" Gaara asks. "A sharingan that can active even Susanoo is a rarity. I wouldn't want a pair of nice eyes like that slip through my fingers." Madara answers. "In fact, I wanted to give him the opportunity to train them up further in combat with the 5 kages. It was I who brought him here. I would have liked for him to have weakened you to the point where I could take you hostage, but it looks like it was too much to expect." He says with a sigh.

"Hostage! For what purpose!?" Mizukage asks. "Just to make sure the moon eye operation plays out smoothly." Madara answers. "It certainly is a shock to hear that Madara Uchiha still lives, but why would a man of your caliber resort to these roundabout tactics? Surely, with your power you could accomplish anything you want." Tsuchikage points out.

"The wounds from my battle with the 1st Hokage, Hashirama, were too deep...right now I'm powerless. I am nothing more than an empty wheel of my former self." Madara says calmly. "So this "operation" is the purpose to returning to your former self?" Shi asks.

"Well...that is one way of putting it, but that is not all it entails." Madara says. "What are you plotting!? What exactly is the 'moon eye operation'?" Mifune asks. "If you don't mind I would like to take my time with this tale." Madara says. "We are asking you what this plan of yours is!" Kankuro snaps but only Madara says nothing and holds up one finger shaking it back and forth.

Everyone waits for Madara's answer but all we get is a glare with the sharingan appearing in that whole. "To have everything become one with me. I mean to achieve a "complete form" in which all is united" he says.

That was the creepiest thing I have ever heard! Even rock lee (no offense) is not creepy then what he just said! I never want to be one with him!

"One with you? All united? What does that mean!?" Tsuchikage asks. "There is a stone monument passed down amongst the Uchiha for generations. Even now it lies beneath the village of Konoha." Madara states. "Upon are recorded secrets left to us by the rikudou sennin. Without our eyes, it's impossible to read. What's more, the mengekyou sharingan more than the sharingan and the rinnegan still more than that."

"Now this is getting ridiculous! The rikudou sennin!" Tsuchikage says. "I speak the truth. The sennin existed." Madara says. "And he left us the monument." It was then the Raikage stomps his foot turning our attention to him. "Enough of the dawdling! What does the rikudou sennin have to do with this plan of yours?" He yells.

"Do you know why it is that he became the stuff of legend, worshiped by the shinobi world almost like a god?" Madara questions. "Therein lays the connection between that man and my goal."

"Madara Uchiha, you possess the mengekyou sharingan, and Akatsuki also possess a man with the rinnegan. You must know everything that is inscribed there." Mizukage says. "Let's hear it." Tsuchikage says waiting what the monument has written.

"The rikudou sennin saves the world. Saved it from a monster." Madara says. "A monster?" Gaara questions. "Gaara you once played a role but of a portion of that monster." Madara answers. How dare he call Gaara a monster! If he wasn't so fast in the teleporting time space jutsu I would knock him out!

"The monster in question was the fused form of all the bijuu. A being possessed of the ultimate chakra." Madara continues. "The juubi" Gaaras eyes go wide.

"Surely the bijuu's tails only go up to nine!?" Temari asks. "As I said it is the fused form of all the bijuu." Madara answers.

"The ichibi through the kyuubi are nothing more than beings created from the divided chakra of the juubi, by the rikudou sennin of course."

"I don't like where this is going." Kankuro states. "Is this why the Akatsuki are gathering the bijuu?" He asks. "The rikudou sennin devolved a certain ninjutsu in order to protect the world from the juubi." Madara answers. "Even now, that ninjutsu is being quietly passed down, the seal that creates a jinchruuriki. Yes; the rikudou sennin was the juubi jinchruuriki. In order to suppress its power, he sealed the juubi in his body. As the man who freed the world from the terrible juubi, the sennin was worshiped as a god by the people. But the juubi's chakra was so massive and so fouls that if the jinchruuriki were to die, it would escape the seal and terrorize the world once more. Fearing this, upon his death bed, the rikudou sennin used the last of his power to divide the juubi's power into nine portions and scatter them across the worlds surface. And with that chakra removed, it's actual body was sealed away and blasted into the sky, where its power could not reach. It became the moon" he finishes his tale.

"This is all just too immense. Can a human really accomplish a thing like that?" Darui asks. "As the jinchruuriki of the juubi, the rikudou sennin was already being young what we call human." Madara points out. "So you are gathering those nine pieces of chakra, that is to say, all the bijuu, in an attempt to gain the beyond human power for yourself? But what do you mean to do with that power?" Mifune asks.

"I will restore the juubi! And I will become the juubi jinchruuriki myself. Using its power, I will magnify the power of my eyes to its ultimate level, and activate a certain jutsu." Madara answers. "A certain jutsu!?" Tsuchikage questions. "What jutsu is that? What are you trying to achieve!?"

"A massive-scale genjutsu, reflecting my own eyes through the moon's surface. The infinite tsukuyomi." Madara answers seeing the sharingan in his eye again. "I will cast my genjutsu upon all living humans upon the earth's surface! Controlling all of humanity within that genjutsu, I will become one with the world!"

Everyone is alarmed and creped out by this Madara. "It will be a world without hatred or conflict. Everyone will be one with me; everything united. That is my moon eye operation" Madara finally finishes. Again with the creepiest of being one with him!

"To hell with that! I won't give the world up to the likes of you!" Raikage shouts with his left eye twitching. "A peace born of illusion is nothing more than a lie. Peace only holds meaning if it is created in reality" Gaara states. "What do you expect us to find in such a world!? It would be devoid of hope, devoid of dreams! Nothing more than running from reality!" Mizukage shouts.

"So you mean to unite the world...that sounds similar to what Danzo was saying earlier. But it sounds to me, rather than "uniting the world" both of you simply want to take it for yourselves." Tsuchikage says. "Hahaha well do you 5 kages think you can come up with something better?" Madara questions with a laugh. "You should all know by now...there is no such thing as hope! The concept of hope is nothing more than giving up. A word that holds no true meaning. Now hand over the eight and nine tails, and cooperate with my operation. Otherwise war is upon us." Madara finishes.

"War?" Gaara questions. "The eight tails!? What is the meaning of this!? You already took-we failed in the recovery of the eight tails. He escaped from our grasp. He has achieved pure perfection as a jinchruuriki and a shinobi as expected from your own brother." Madara says cutting off the Raikage who was wide eye and dumbfounded.

"I had a feeling this would happen." Darui says while Shi gives a sigh. "THAT INGRATFUL LITTLE! HE USED THIS WHOLE DAMN AFFAIR TO RUN AWAY FROM THE VILLAGE AND HAVE SOME FUN SOMEWHERE ON HIS OWN! UNFORGIVABLE! OH, HE'LL TASTE MY IRON CLAW!" Raikage yells. I know it wasn't the time to laugh, but it made me giggle inside.

"I will not hand Naruto Uzumaki to you." Gaara states in a serious voice. "I concur!" Mizukage says. "What do you say Raikage?" Tsuchikage asks. "I will not hand my little brother to this man!" Raikage shouts. "I may have no power myself, but I have the power of the bijuu I have thus colleges so far. You have no hope of victory." Madara says. "We will not abandon hope." Gaara says with a glare.

"Very well, in that case I hereby declare the fourth shinobi world war." Madara says. "The fourth shinobi world war! Are you serious!?" Tsuchikage questions. "I'm not a fool enough to say anything like this in jest." Madara says and stands up. No one says a thing and stays silent. "Next time we meet, it'll be on the battleground." Madara says and leaves as his teleporting jutsu sucks him up and vanishes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dear me...what now?" Tsuchikage says with a sigh. "We must form a shinobi alliance. There is no other way to oppose the power of the seven bijuu." Gaara points out. "I recall you were against this idea Raikage?" Mizukage questions. "It seems no harm has come to my brother, but I refuse to allow Akatsuki to have their way with us! We form this alliance and settle this as quickly as possible!" Raikage says.

"What of Konoha? The Hokage has fled the scene." Tsuchikage asks. "The dark rumors surrounding Danzo are too great! After what he did in this summit, he has lost all of our trust!" Raikage answers. I had to agree with him. After everything Danzo has done, news will spread fast in Konoha and the title will remain with my master. "And when the shinobi of Konoha learn of what happen here, his position in the village will become strained and he will not last long."

"I will pass on the news of this shinobi alliance to a Konoha shinobi I trust most." Gaara says. I look at him confused. Who was he talking about? I was right here. "And who would that be?" Raikage asks. "Kakashi Hatake with the sharingan." Gaara says. "The son of the white fang?" Tsuchikage asks. What is Gaara planning to do when he tells Kakashi?

"Very well, he's more trustworthy then Danzo at least." Raikage says. Wait? Did the Raikage meet up with Naruto and Kakashi? As I step forward to ask him one of his bodyguards interrupts. "Raikage, we must make arrangements right away to find killer bee. If Akatsuki's targets are the 8 and 9 tails, then they must be pursing killer bee with all there might." Shi says. "Quite! Shi, select a search party at once, and contact the village so that they can begin the search at once!" Raikage commands. "Yes sir!" Shi says.

"We should let team samui know about this right away too, Omoi and Karui were seriously down all about this." Darui says. "In order to put a stop in Madaras "moon eye operation" we must on no account permit him to obtain the 8th and 9th bijuu." Mizukage informs. "As such, it seems more prudent for our shinobi alliance to locate the tails before he can do so, and them away from him."

Gaara says nothing but has a serious face going on; probably thinking of what Naruto would say in all this. Well he wouldn't say anything he would just run off to fight Madara. It was then that this kid who looked like a shark that was one of Mizukage's bodyguards spoke. "You've got that right! If he were to revive that juubi-no...the power of the seven bijuu that Madara has collected is be young imagining." Tsuchikage says cutting off the shark boy. "And he may have some kind of jutsu or other secrets up his sleeve that makes use of them."

"I doubt he'd be so confident otherwise." The chubby man says with a smirk. "Should we not count the 8 and 9 tails as a valuable part of our military forces?" Tsuchikage asks. "Unthinkable." Gaara states. "Protecting them is a vital object in this war. I suspect the reason Madara has decided to start this war using the seven bijuu he has collected is because in his current weakened state, and with the few Akatsuki members remaining with him, it would be too difficult for him to capture the 8 and 9 tails. Even if he succeeded, the risks would be too high. He maybe is using them to lure them out."

"I couldn't agree more." Mizukage says. "_Is that all you can say! Just agreeing with whatever Gaara says. I know his words are true and fill of wisdom but come on! Stop flirting with him!_" I thought. Wait what was wrong with me! First the blushing now the jealousy! How low can you get sakura!

"I agree with the Kazekage as well." Raikage with a nod looking down. "Considering what it may lead to, we cannot possibly lay the 8 and 9 tails out right before the enemy's eyes! At any rate my brother, the 8 tails jinchruuriki, is not the kind of man to follow any strategies we might prepare. Who knows what he might end up doing. He would only bring chaos to the battlefield. "

"I would say the same about the 9 tails Naruto." Gaara says which I give a nod. "Uh-huh well said." Kankuro says with a smirk while Temari seeing a sweatshop her face and giving a nervous laugh towards Kankuro. "Hahaha yeah." She says.

"Very well, do you accept then, Tsuchikage that we should consider the 8 and 9 tails target to be retrieved, restrained and protected?" Mizukage asks staring at the Tsuchikage. "Hm..." Was that entire he said, thinking of what to say; even if he refused the other 3 kages minus Danzo he would still be out numbered.

"I will share our information on killer bee with the rock, mist, sand and leaf villages. I suggest that search teams be organized and mobilized immediately! Once the 8 tails is found, I suggest that you send the information to me. I am probably the only person to whom my brother will actually listen." Raikage informs. "Kazekage...I trust you will handle the task of passing all this on to Kakashi." He stares at Gaara which Gaara nods.

"I met Kakashi Hatake and Naruto uzumaki on my way to summit. They may still be in the area. We should begin our search from here." Raikage commands. I couldn't believe it! Raikage talked to Naruto! By the looks of what Raikage has been through fighting Sasuke and commanding Madara to bring him back I assumed Naruto has failed his part of the mission to beg Raikage for forgiveness. I felt bad...but Sasuke...must be stopped for this guilty to go away. All I had left now was my main mission and my mission for Naruto...which is changing a bit now.

"Ermm…can I ask something?" The shark boy says blushing shyly to Raikage. "What is it?!" Raikage snaps. "Well...umm..." He starts off. "Spit it out!" Raikage yells. "Amongst Akatsuki's remaining members is hoshigake kisame, a member if the seven swordsmen like me." Shark boy informs us. "That man possess chakra the levels of a jinchruuriki. And samehada, the most terrible of all the seven sword blades...put him and that sword blade together, and you have a human who is able to wield every bit as much power as the jinchruuriki. Effectively, a bijuu without a tail. That is what my senpais have told me. He is a serious case. You must not underestimate him." He finishes.

"We are well aware of that! At any rate is this really acceptable?" Tsuchikage questions. "The power of the seven bijuu that Madara will be sending against us is a huge unknown quantity. Even if we secure the 8 and 9 tails and protect them with the force of our alliance. If that alliance is annihilated, it will all have been meaningless. That's why I say it would be more advantageous to us if we were to send the two of them into battle from the start, .working alongside the alliance forces." He states.

No says anything till the Tsuchikage turns around to hear what Mifune says after finally speaking from quite some time. "Are you sure about that?" He questions. "We see here before us the formation of the first ever true shinobi alliance. Its power too, is a huge unknown quantity. Madara himself is taking a great risk using the power of the seven bijuu in this way. If it were no risk, then he would not have gone to the trouble of coming here and attempting to negotiate. It would seem that the situation is not entirely in his favor. Furthermore, we samurai too, will take part in this battle! Tsuchikage...are you still so worried despite all of this?" Mifune finishes.

Tsuchikage only "hmphs" with a smirk and turns away from Mifune. "The question of who will lead the shinobi alliance is still up in the air." Mifune states. "Are there any who are qualified among the current kages?" He asks. "You were the one who was talking trash about us, Mifune."

Tsuchikage says. But no one says a thing again. It was true he talked a bit of trash to the kages but we needed a leader now for this alliance. I would have recommend Hokage but only Gaara would agree with me.

"I think having Raikage take up the responsibility is the best option." Mifune offers. "Didn't you say that he was unqualified of his emotional nature and reliance on strength?" Tsuchikage asks. "There's no question when we consider that the 8-tails is still alive." Mifune informs. "Raikage is also more composed then he was earlier. What I said earlier was hasty...please forgive me. Also as you all cooperated earlier. Our counter-attack was swift. Furthermore the 8tails, which will be the key to success, can only be control by Raikage." He finishes.

"Mizukage, Kazekage, are you alright with that?" Tsuchikage asks. "This is no time to arguing here. I'll trust Raikage." Mizukage agrees. "Let's entrust it to Raikage." Gaara says. "Tsuchikage, as the only one who has fought with Madara, your information is indispensable." Raikage says looking down but soon turns to Tsuchikage. "Cooperate with us!" He asks. It almost sounded like a beg or a command.

"You're talking down at me like you're giving orders, same as ever." Tsuchikage smirks. "You don't have to believe in me...but at this rate, the shinobi world as we know it will end. We've got no choice but to put aside our self-interest and cooperate." Raikage says.

"It's better than losing a war, I suppose..." Tsuchikage says with a smirk then turns to the Raikage with a smile. "Plus, if the shinobi world ends, where will I fight with you? I'll cooperate." He says finally agreeing. I look around the room to see the smiles of everyone. It made me smile as well. For the first ever shinobi alliance has been formed.

"The shinobi alliance is hereby formed!" Tsuchikage shouts. "We have to tell those daimyo fellas first though." He comments. As we all leave to our rooms to pack and head home. I was hoping to talk to Raikage but he left the quickest out of the meeting room. In search of his brother of course.

I was surprise really that no one commented on me. A leaf shinobi that was the third party to the Kazekage but after arguing and Madara I guess I was a shadow. The only thing left to do was to talk to Naruto and decide from there my other main mission. All the kages left at the same time, but soon separating to their own paths. Mizukage only had one of her guards left. I wondered where Ao went. Did Danzo really flee that far?

As we flew pass the trees I stop suddenly for I hear shaking and rattling coming from the ground. The siblings stare at me as I kneel down to listen to the sounds. The fight with Danzo! I wanted to go...but missing my chance on Naruto would be a failed...I leave it behind and continued on.

Since I was ahead of the siblings I saw an inn not too far from my eye range to see. Since they have brought me here on their journey and escorting me back to Suna it was the least I could do to see if the inn had known where shouts with Naruto and maybe get a bit of a snack. I stopped in my tracks and turned to the siblings.

"Is something the matter?" Temari asks. "There's an inn not far from here. I was hoping to go alone there to maybe check out if Naruto had been there yet. Maybe a short warm snack?" I ask. "I could go for food after what happened at the summit." Kankuro says rubbing his stomach. "That's all you ever care about." Temari comments getting a glare from Kankuro.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Gaara asks. I nod my head. "Very well then...but if we never hear from you for quite some time we are approaching." He says with no emotion. I nod my head again and head off towards the inn.

I see people, maybe a crowd by the entrance to see Kiba, lee, Sai, kakashi, Yamato and Naruto. They all turn to me and silence surrounds us to no end. Till I give a wave to them all. "Sakura! Where have you been?" Rock lee chants.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you guys but...I had a mission I had to do on my own." I said standing beside them. It was then I turn to Naruto that he gives one of his smiles. The smiles that charms your way through his friendship. "Why are all of you here?" Kakashi asks. I didn't answer or looked at him, just at Naruto. "Naruto...there's something we have to talk about." I said. He only gives me a confused look.

It then occurred to me...what would Gaara think if he found out what I was about to do? What was I thinking to think that Gaara could feel about this! He was a Kazekage! I'm a medininja! He couldn't see me this way...in a romantic way...stop thinking crazy thoughts! It's time to face your new destiny in life sakura! Time to make the guilt stop!

"I love you Naruto!" I said looking stare into his eyes. Not one blinks, not looking away for one second. Just staring at his eyes going wide, and everyone else. "What...did...you just say now...Sakura? I don't know if I heard you wrong. Can you say it again?" He asks.

I turned away...blushing a bit with a smile I could beat put to flirt with. "What I said Naruto...is that I love you." I said again.


	5. Chapter 5

"What I'm saying is...there's nothing between me and Sasuke anymore. I don't know what I was thinking liking a person like that." I said waving my hand around like I couldn't care less about him. "So I'm confessing my feelings here, so listen up!" I said crossing my arms nodding my head.

"But how? Why?" He questions. "If you tell a joke like that in a situation like this, it's not funny sakura." I wish it was a joke...I really do wish it was. "Just what happened?" Kakashi asks seriously. I stare at him but give him no answer in my eyes for I knew he was trying to look deep within myself.

"Nothing really. I just suddenly realized there's no sense in continuing like someone who's a fugitive and a criminal. I can't stay a kid forever...I want to face reality." I said closing my eyes giving naruto a smile and a finger pointing. I couldn't bear to open my eyes for what I was about to say. I just couldn't no matter how much I wanted too.

"So no need to keep your promise naruto. Won't you stop chasing Sasuke?" I ask. "What the hell are you...?" Yamato starts off but doesn't finish his sentence. "Did something happen sakura? Why me of all people all of a sudden?" Naruto asks again. I wished he would stop asking me that and just take my love that I'm offering him! The love he wanted for years like I wanted...he should just take it.

"Nothing happened." I said finally opening my eyes...but not looking at him. I was making me see that this was a lie...I had to look at him but...it was hard. "If you want to know why I started liking you I'll say it clearly." I start off, but nothing comes out. Only the memories of him pop out. And the day I begged naruto to bring him back...

"_Naruto...hic...this is all I want in life...Sasuke! Please bring Sasuke back!_" I say. I shrug off the flashback of my words and walk slowly towards naruto and give him a tight hug with a smile whispering my answer. "Sasuke just keeps moving further away from me, but naruto...you're always staying by my side. You've encouraged me. I finally realized...who you really are naruto." I say looking down at the snow.

"The hero who protecting the village...beloved by everyone in the village. I'm just one of them. The mischievous little dummy I knew...little by little is becoming a great and important man. And I've been thing him from right beside him. But all sasukes done is committing crimes and break my heart. More and more he is becoming a different person, then he was, so distant...but naruto your right here...where I can't touch you like this. You make me feel safe. Right now, from the bottom of my heart I-give me break sakura that joke isn't funny!" Naruto says cutting me off and also pushing me arm's length away gripping my shoulders.

His stare is angry and my face probably showed panic, but I had to keep this together. "Have you flipped?" I asked with a giggle. "I switched from Sasuke to you...they say a women's heart is changeable as the autumn sky don't they?" Naruto gives my shoulders and gives a serious voice with a glare. "I hate people who lie to themselves!" I begin to feel angry, but why...maybe because I thought his dumb head would fall for it...

"Are you saying...I'm lying to myself?" I question. I push him away and poke my finger to his chest. "I'm the only one who knows what I'm thinking! If you don't like me just say so! If you're going to make excuses-it's just weird!" Naruto says cutting me off again. "You came all this way just to tell me something like that!?"

"Something like that!?" I said appalled. "Something like that! You think it's easy for a girl to confess her feelings! All this way!" I scream in his ear, but he shows no emotion. "Of course I'd come all this way! You're always chasing after Sasuke and putting yourself in danger! Akatsuki is after you because you're the 9tails host! You should worry about your own safety!" I knew I shouldn't have spoiled some of the details from the summit...but it was true.

"I...I don't want you to go after Sasuke if it means putting yourself in danger! I've come here to bring you back to the village with me! That's all!" I finished. I knew I had another mission...plus with the siblings waiting for me...how could I lie again. Naruto still had no emotion in his face...he took it all in.

"That sounds like just an excuse to me. You know better than that." He says. I just kept getting angry. Was it because of Danzo? Or naruto rejecting me? Or both? "You don't know anything! I don't care about Sasuke anymore now that he has become a criminal! So forget about your promise to me!" I yelled.

"This isn't about the promise..." Naruto says looking down at the ground with sad eyes. "I know why Sasuke is obsessed with revenge. He loved his family and his clan. I think it's because he loves them so much he can't let it go."

"Then why did he join Akatsuki after he defected itachi?!" Kiba asks. "That's not what happened...the truth is...-Naruto" Naruto started off but soon got cut off by Kakashi. What is it that he is keeping from us? From me? "It doesn't have anything to do with our promise...I want to help Sasuke. " he says and I couldn't say anything more...I failed...I'm sorry naruto...for giving you this...guilt.

It was then that Kiba whispered in my ear. "What do you want to do sakura? Should we tell him the truth?" He asks. I stomp on his foot and turn away from them as Kiba falls on the floor to his knees. There was no way I'm telling naruto about...what other friends really want to do to Sasuke. "Fine! Guys go home!" I said. "What!? But sakura aren't you coming back!" Lee asks.

I shake my head. "My main mission is to go to Suna. Which I don't need a escort for. Be safe traveling home." I told them and walk past naruto to see the sand siblings appearing right there. I hoped they didn't hear what I had to say.

"Is this why you don't need an escort sakura?" Kakashi asks. I blush...but why was I blushing? It was just Gaara and his siblings...I can't be getting feelings for Gaara...can I?

"We have something we need to tell you right away. We'll tell you everything that happened in the 5 kage summit." Temari says as her brothers follow her behind. They stare at me but I simply moved out of there way and stayed behind them. As they told everything that happened with no detailed missed...expect that I was there, which surprised me that they kept it secret. They were shocked that something this bad could happen in a summit.

"I see...I had no idea the summit had turned into a battlefield but Danzo..." Yamato says saying Danzo's name with shame. "I wasn't really into the whole Hokage thing...but I have no choice now..." Kakashi says. I had no idea the elders asked him first before Danzo...why did he have to reject it? "I still have to get back to Konoha and ask everyone what they think."

"Madara says he's going to start a war. This is no time to take thing slow." Temari says seriously. "I think everyone will agree. Let's continue as if you were Hokage." Yamato states. "It's too dangerous to take our time and let Akatsuki and Madara the upper hand."

"Well...I guess your right thanks." Kakashi says but it seemed like doubt was in his voice. But just now being titled Hokage, a huge title for a person. I would have felt the same. Yamato and kakashi then stare at naruto for his eyes are feeling with shame after hearing what Sasuke has done. "So about Sasuke..." Yamato starts off. "Sigh...if he attacked the summit..." But says nothing more.

"Naruto...just so you know...this will be war. To protect the 8 and 9 tails...in other words you. For the sake of ninja world and as the Kazgekae, I will guard you with me life." Gaara says with pride. I smiled. After everything that Gaara dealt with to get this far...and getting a second chance in life from lady Chiyo...he still would risk his life again for his first true friend. "As a member of Akatsuki, Sasuke stands in the way of the ninja coalition. I will show no mercy." Naruto closes his eyes. He seemed angry again. "Sasuke doesn't even see you. He longs only for his own darkness." It was then naruto opens his eye wide and finally looks at Gaara. His eyes narrow again to the shame...

Gaara then slowly walks towards naruto and places his hand on his shoulder. "Naruto...you told me you would become Hokage...well I am Kazekage. If you are able to bear the title of a kage, then do what you must as sasukes friend." He says. Was he trying to persuade naruto like I am? Gaara was like naruto in the past...alone...a jinchruuriki host, but would he be able to break down those walls?

Naruto pushed Gaaras hand off and just looked at the ground. I felt sad...more hurt then before...Gaara couldn't even stop him...I could tell by the way Gaaras chakra level went a bit low was his feelings hurt. "That's all we wanted to say." Temari says as Gaara turns away from

Naruto never looking back. "We're heading back to our village now. Kakashi, Suna will act on assumption that you are Hokage. I pray that there will be no mis-communication." Temari

States."Roger." Kakashi says with a nod as I follow right behind Gaara.

He stops died on his tracks now that I almost bumped into him. "I consider you a friend." He says to naruto but still his back to him. "I use to think "friend" was just another word. Nothing more, nothing less. But when I met you, I realized what was important was the words meaning." He turned his head a bit to see the corner of eye locked on naruto. "Think about its meaning. And what you trying to do for Sasuke." He says and turns away once more to jump towards the sky. I didn't follow though...I wanted to look back, just to see naruto s face but I shook my head and raved after them.

It didn't take long for me to catch up to them, and it didn't take that long either to make it where I found them. I could leave now and never bother them and fail my mission...or I could wait for days in Suna till they can finally take my mission. I made my choice as I stopped dead in my tracks again and turned the other way towards where I entering from before. "Hey sakura! Where are you going?" Temari yells to get my attention following me. "Yea! I thought your mission was with us!" Kankuro says.

I turned around staring at them as they followed me. "It is, but after what happened in the summit. I believed my mission can wait another time, after dealing with everyone back in Suna preparing for war." I said giving Gaara a bow. "Thank you for bringing me along with you. Even though you didn't have to. I will repay someday when we meet again." And take my leave once more, only to get face palmed by sand.

"What are you doing!?" I tell at Gaara with a glare. "It would be rude to find out that I have dismissed a Konoha ninja with a mission that I must take notice about. Since your village is destroyed. It would make our alliance worst as it was before." Gaara says and warps his sand around my waist and takes me with. There was no point in struggling with his sand. No matter how much I punched it and to let me go he would not flinch or look back at me. Just kept going.

When it was close to Suna but because of a sandstorm we had to camp out, he finally let me go. I ignored him...which I shouldn't have, but he made me mad. I knew his siblings were trying to make me talk to him but I simply ignored their requests as well. I saw Temari holding a bird and lifting it up so it could fly into the night sky. Even though the sand storm was beginning to stop, i still worried about that bird.

When we finally entered Suna some guards approached us. "Kazekage your back!" He says with pride. "Did you get tobimaru's letter?" Temari asks which I believed was the bird's name. "Yes" the guard says with salute. "What's the news from the daimyos?" Kankuro asks. "It would seem the elders have agreed with the alliance." The guard says. "Very well then we shall have a meeting with the elders and counselors about what I am saw and what we shall do in this huge event of war." Gaara says and leaves towards the Kazekage tower.

As we enter the building and they prepare for the meeting, I decided to dismiss myself till I spotted the siblings old sensei from the chuninn exams. "Oh! Hello there. I don't believe I ever told you my name. I am baki." He greets. "Hello. I am sakura." I say with a smile and bow. "Oh no need to bow to me. I am not an elder or the Kazekage. Are you not going to the meeting?" He asks. "No, actually I was not unwary that I had to attend it. My business is something else with the Kazekage, but it would seem it will have to wait for this huge war thing is approaching." I say. "Now if you must excuse me." I give bow and take two steps only to have baki block my path.

"I believe you should attend the meeting, for you were also there when this summit happened and it would give Gaara a great pleasure to have you stay here in the tower." Baki says guiding me towards the meeting room. I followed to a room with a huge table in between like the summit but no benches high above. There were statues of people in the left side of the room. I would assume it would be the past Kazekage but only saw four.

"Hey baki, why is there no statue of Gaara yet?" I ask as the other counselors came walking in. "Oh we are making his statue but we never put it up unless they are..." Baki says cutting off at the end. For it brought memories right away of lady Chiyo. "Oh..." I say and turn around to walk out to see Gaara and his siblings in front of the door.

I walk in front of them as I bow to them. "Excuse me, I was just passing by. I'll let you enter the meeting as I find a room at the hotel." I say but Gaara does not move. I stare at him but then my eyes go up and down his body. "He really looks good in his Kazekage outfit. And his hair is a bit down. Did he shower? Stop it sakura!" I thought shaking my head and step to the left only to have Gaara step to the left. I smile a bit and step right only to have Gaara do the same.

"Is there something you need to tell me Kazekage?" I ask staring at him. "I never notice our faces were close." I thought again only to look away from him and blush. "There is no need for you to find a hotel room. You are an honored guest in Suna and shall stay in the tower with me and my siblings. As for your mission I wish to talk to you about that in my office after the meeting so please stays." He says and walks past me taking his seat behind the statues.

I stare at Temari and Kankuro hoping for them to reconsider but they agreed as well with Gaara so I could not say no. I sit in between Temari and baki as the rest take their seats beginning the meeting. His siblings stared at him like a brother...I stared at him like he was a piece of meat and I wanted him! But why was I thinking these things for him...I'm supposed to be in love with...no no not anymore I'm not...Gaara would be much better than him anyway!

What am I saying!? I'm confessing my love to Gaara already! His siblings and elders would never approve anyway...he's the Kazekage and I'm the Hokages student. It would never work...I never noticed Gaara was staring back at me that I had to quickly look away and stare at Kankuro.

I never noticed he had no makeup on. I would say he does look better without it. The last time I saw him with no makeup was when he was poison. Chiyo was in awe that I saved Kankuro's life in just an hour and found a antidote in 1 night. I stared up looking at the ceiling. "I wonder if I can go see her grave." I thought but soon my attention was turned to one of the counselors. "According to the reports, it seems there was quite uproar at the conference." He says. "It was usual that the sixth Hokage would try to turn things to his favor." Tsh! He is no Hokage!

"The venue was kept secret, and the security was tight. Would have the thought that the place would be breeched so easily?" Baki questions. "But that's the Akatsuki for you." Gaara says. "They breeched the place so easily they caused an uproar." Baki stares at him. "Tell us everything." He says which Gaara says nothing and stares off into space. "It was right after the conference started." He starts off. "They suddenly appeared at the least expected place."

A flashback of that white planet appearing in the middle of the meeting sets into my mind. How he toyed with us and telling us to go find Sasuke. How seeing that woman there worried sick for Sasuke as he fights the Raikage. That horrible skeleton monster appeared behind Sasuke. "Gaara, this is even greater than your ultimate defense." Gaara says repeating what Sasuke said to him when that skeleton appeared. Just he saying it reminds me of sasukes voice.

One of the counselors slams his hands on the table and rises from his seat in disbelief. "Impossible! An absolute defense greater than that of the Kazekage?" He says. "That's what he said." Temari says with a glare. "It must have been a visual jutsu of the mangekyo sharingan." She states at her attention back on her younger brother. Gaaras eyes narrow as he begins again. "And then...they made us withdraw, as they headed back for the conference room."

Another flashback happens in my mind as I remember Gaara protecting me from my fall, that white planet appearing again trapping us, and Madara introducing himself as Sasuke lays limp on his shoulder. I stop spacing when another counselor speaks. "To think that the five kages together could not take on Sasuke Uchiha." he said as his fist begins to tighten shaking. "So this is the power of the Akatsuki" another counselor says. Baki turns to Gaara.

"Why did they attack the five summits?" He asks with anger in his eyes. "To show their strength?" Gaara blinks to that question. "Judging from their individual actions, it is difficult to say whether the objectives of Sasuke and Madara were the same." He answers. I never thought of that till Gaara said that. I was never paying attention of his fight with Sasuke to realize what Sasuke was hunting for which in my thinking was Danzo. As Madara just wanted to talk about his plan.

"However, it seems that Madara thought, with any luck he could take the five kage hostage. In order to advance his own plan." Gaara says only to have another counselor stand a bit from his seat. "The five kage! How arrogant!" He says. "What was Madaras plan?" Baki asks narrowing his eye. "He called it his "moon eye plan project" Gaara answers. "He already has possessed the seven tailed beasts. Beginning with my one tail. It would seem Madara plans to collect the other two remaining beasts and resurrect the ten tailed beast. The combination of all the tailed beasts, in order to make himself the jinchruuriki of the ten tail beast. And using that power, he would place world under the infinite tsukuyomi and place all the humans around the world under his rule and control them."

"A world free of antagonism and strife. Is that what he said?" Kankuro questions remembering. Baki finally loses his control of anger and slams his fist on the table making me jump a bit. "Ridiculous! That would be the end of the world!" Baki shouts. Gaara calm and emotionless on his face heralds his hand together and places his chin on top of them. "Exactly, all the more reason to stop him. That is what the allied shinobi force is for." He says.

"But if that is the case, I worry about the whereabouts of Danzo Shimaru." A counselor says. "I hear that he was the one controlling the hidden leaf village from behind the scenes for a long time." He says and looks at me from the corner of his eye. "I'd hate be shot in the back at a time when we are all trying to build solidarity." I'd show him what it's like to be shot in back right now!

"As to that, every hidden village should now be out searching for him. It seems some of Mizukage's followers did come in contact with him once but..." Temari starts off only to hear footsteps and a shinobi ninja from the sand appear at the door, interrupting the meeting. "What? We are in the middle of a meeting!" Kankuro says turning his chair to the shinobi.

The shinobi bows to apologize. "Pardon me but this is an urgent report." He says not coming in. "Come in" Kankuro says and the man obeys taking a few steps forward before kneeling down in front of us. "We have received a message from kakashi Hatake from the hidden leaf" he starts off. What is the message kakashi is sending to us that is urgent? Is lady Tsuande awake?

"It seems Kakashi Hatake and two other ninja encountered Sasuke and Madara Uchiha and fighting ensued." He says continuing. What! Kakashi and Naruto fought Sasuke! I knew one of the other two ninjas had to be Naruto. It just had to be! "It seems they we able to confirm that Danzo Shimaru is dead." He finishes. All of us gasp and turnabout in our seats. Danzo was killed!? I should be happy but...who did it?

"Danzo is dead!?" A counselor says. "What!" Another counselor says. "Someone so skilled that he just became Hokage?" Another says. "He was a replacement for our true Hokage!" I yell in my mind as Gaara straights up in his seat. "What about Madara and Sasuke?" He asks. "Sir! It seems they used the teleportation technique to disappear." The shinobi says making Gaara look down at the table. Kankuro did the same but stared at Temari as she did the same.

"It certain, the Akatsuki is defiantly strong. Their capability of war waging is still unknown. But the true strength of our alliance shinobi forces which is unparalleled in history is also unknown. Earth, water, wind, fire, and lighting. If we all unite the shinobi powers, I believe we can counter them thoroughly." Gaara then narrows his eyes again. "Above all, we must win this battle or the world will end." He then raises from his seat as his siblings just stare at each other. "Begin stockpiling ninja tools and rations immediately. All official missions will be temporality halted in preparation for battle. Give me a list of all the shinobi living in the village. At the same time, I want each platoon to begin preparing their tactical plans." He commands as he raises his arm.

I was in awe by Gaaras commanding. I have never seen him this way before...never seen him as a leader...I was wrong thinking those things back long ago in a mission with him still in fear that he was a monster. As the meeting ended, I followed him and his siblings to his office. But it soon became just us two alone in his office as his siblings go do his orders for battle.

As he sits on his office seat I sit on one of two chairs that are facing his desk. He stares at me his chin between his hands. While I stare at him back, kind of nervous and worried.

"Be with me" he says. I knew I could of die and gone to heaven right there.


End file.
